


Safe and Sound.

by jcknwng



Series: HQ One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little known fact that Iwaizumi Hajime was incredibly shy. The way he held himself in public gave the impression that he was sure of himself. The way he was able to contribute to conversations implied that he was confident in his ability as a conversationalist. Iwaizumi Hajime looked intimidating, sulky and confident. Oikawa knew him a little differently. Through school, Iwaizumi had spent a lot of his time sticking up for Oikawa. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa on a different level to everyone else, he saw Oikawa for who he really was more often than not. Oikawa always found himself at east around Iwaizumi, knowing that any walls he put up would not be able to shut Iwaizumi out. </p><p>It was the same for Oikawa.</p><p>Beneath all of the brawn and the fake confidence, he knew Iwaizumi for who he truly was. A boy who held the world on his shoulders and always had done. Someone who felt like he had to protect and defend constantly, almost as though the world would fall apart if he didn't. Iwaizumi stopped bothering to put up the confident mask after he realised Oikawa could see right through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound.

It was a little known fact that Iwaizumi Hajime was incredibly shy. The way he held himself in public gave the impression that he was sure of himself. The way he was able to contribute to conversations implied that he was confident in his ability as a conversationalist. Iwaizumi Hajime looked intimidating, sulky and confident. 

Oikawa knew him a little differently. 

Through school, Iwaizumi had spent a lot of his time sticking up for Oikawa. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa on a different level to everyone else, he saw Oikawa for who he really was more often than not. Oikawa always found himself at east around Iwaizumi, knowing that any walls he put up would not be able to shut Iwaizumi out. 

It was the same for Oikawa.

Beneath all of the brawn and the fake confidence, he knew Iwaizumi for who he truly was. A boy who held the world on his shoulders and always had done. Someone who felt like he had to protect and defend constantly, almost as though the world would fall apart if he didn't. Iwaizumi stopped bothering to put up the confident mask after he realised Oikawa could see right through it.

~~

Oikawa treasured the mornings where he could stay in bed with Iwaizumi, where he didn't have to wake up at stupid o'clock and be out of the door before Iwaizumi even stirred. He still usually woke up before his boyfriend, though. He didn't mind, it meant that he had a few minutes to simply admire how beautiful Iwaizumi was before he woke up and started expecting them to do productive things. As usual, Iwaizumi was fast asleep on his stomach, hands buried beneath his pillow and quilt covers only covering the lower half of his body.

Oikawa was still taken aback by Iwaizumi's form. Every time they slept together, it was like the first time. Oikawa would never get used to how breathtaking Iwaizumi was. He shifted slightly so that he could pull his leg from underneath Iwaizumi's, hand reaching out to brush lightly against the skin on Iwaizumi's shoulder. The skin was always cool beneath his fingers, something that Oikawa had noticed early on in their relationship. He moved forward so that he could kiss where his fingers had just been. He trailed his kisses towards Iwaizumi's neck, smiling at the goosebumps that spread across his body. He pulled back, eyes dropping towards Iwaizumi's bare back. 

Iwaizumi had broad shoulders, and with the way he was laid right now, Oikawa could see the contours of his back as clear as day. He had spent enough time running his hands over the dips and the dimples to draw you a picture from memory. Oikawa traced a finger along the dip in Iwaizumi's back, feeling the other male shiver beneath his touch. He stopped when he reached the quilt, brushing slender fingers over the two dimples at the small of his back. Oikawa's eyes fell back onto Iwaizumi's shoulders, running over the tiny scars which Oikawa knew the stories to. Iwaizumi had always told him they weren't interesting. Stories of falling out of trees, failing to catch the biggest and most colourful bugs because of his clumsiness. 

They were stories Oikawa was fond of. 

He hoped that there would never be a day that his heart didn't beat a little faster when he saw Iwaizumi in all his glory. He hoped that he would always be able to reach out and brush his fingers across skin that was far too perfect to be real. But the one thing he hoped would change was that Iwaizumi would realise how beautiful he truly was. 

Oikawa tore his eyes away from Iwaizumi's back, leaning forward to press kisses to his neck instead, a hand reaching to get lost in Iwaizumi's hair. It was softer than it looked. Without product, it seemed longer. Nobody would ever believe him if he told them that Iwaizumi Hajime had curly hair. But as he brushed his fingers over the short curls, he was silently thankful that he was the only one who got to see them. He traced his soft kisses back along Iwaizumi's shoulder, looking up to glance at his boyfriend's face.

His eyes were still closed but the slight furrowing of his brow was a telltale sign that he was no longer sleeping. It was strange to see Iwaizumi while he slept. His scowls were non existent, he looked so peaceful. It was strange to see, because Iwaizumi always worried. Oikawa was grateful that he slept so soundly, at least he had a break from some of his concern. 

"Morning, Iwa-chan." Oikawa whispered gently against his ear, kissing it afterwards and pulling back so that he could look at his boyfriend. Iwaizumi opened his eyes slowly, a small smile playing on his lips. It wasn't often Iwaizumi caught Oikawa admiring him. Iwaizumi turned his face into the pillow, most likely to hide the blush that was definitely forming on his cheeks. He stretched, yawning into the pillow before turning onto his side so he could see Oikawa better. 

Oikawa's eyes dropped from Iwaizumi's face to greet the newly exposed skin. His front was almost as beautiful at his back. His chest was still strong, despite only one night at the gym. Although his abs were not what they had been in school, the dips in his skin still served to steal breath from Oikawa. He licked at his lips. 

"How long have you been awake?" Iwaizumi's voice was rough with the lack of use, and Oikawa knew he wouldn't get the softness back until he'd had coffee. Oikawa didn't mind. He pushed Iwaizumi gently, who understood the gesture and turned to lay on his back. Oikawa shifted so he was straddling Iwaizumi, the coolness of his skin as soothing as ever. 

"Not too long." Oikawa whispered, lips brushing against the skin on Iwaizumi's chest. Iwaizumi let out a shaky sigh as Oikawa trailed his kisses down Iwaizumi's stomach. Iwaizumi knew that, if given the chance, Oikawa would spend hours ensuring that every inch of his skin was covered in kisses. Once he was satisfied, he returned his lips to Iwaizumi's. It was a tender kiss. Oikawa pulled away first, smiling.

"What?"

"Just you." Oikawa mumbled, eyes trained on Iwaizumi's face now, watching every movement in his expression. "Wondering how I never realised how beautiful you were sooner." He grinned when Iwaizumi blushed. 

"Shut up." He didn't mean it, of course.

"I'm so lucky, Iwa-chan. So lucky that only I get to touch you and admire you and see you." Oikawa was whispering now. 

And somehow, Oikawa's words pull a soft blush from Iwaizumi. Not just on his cheeks, but his neck and the rest of his exposed skin, too. Oikawa raises an eyebrow. 

"You're the gift that keeps on giving, Iwa-chan." Oikawa's voice is almost a gasp, and Iwaizumi's body repeats the blush. 

Oikawa doesn't have time to speak again because Iwaizumi's lips are on his. 

He smiled into the kiss and allows himself to fall further into the lazy bliss. 

They don't get out of bed at all that day.


End file.
